J'ai engagé Aomine Daiki comme femme de ménage
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Tout est dans le titre


Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde.

Je m'étais jurée de ne plus recommencer, parce que je me lasse toute seule mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… J'ai récidivé avec un OS sur la série des femmes de ménage. J'ai exploré pas mal de fandoms avec ça.

Disclaimer : l'idée originale des femmes de ménage vient de **Miaam** , que j'ai réadapté à ma sauce avec les personnages virils de nos mangas préférés.

Il n'y a aucune logique dans ce délire, juste du n'importe nawak.

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

 **J'ai engagé Aomine Daiki comme femme de ménage**

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

* * *

Au lycée Tōō un lundi après-midi

L'équipe entière de basket attendait pour la sempiternelle fois depuis le début de l'année, leur star : le susnommé Aomine Daiki, l'as de tous les as pour leur entraînement. Bien entendu, le lycéen n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de se pointer. Et comme d'habitude les nerfs à vifs des joueurs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Et comme d'habitude Wakamasu s'époumonait au milieu du gymnase, Sakurai s'excusait tandis qu'Imayoshi souriait derrière ses lunettes et sa frange – très important la frange. La pauvre Momoi l'appelait sans succès en usant toute la batterie de son téléphone mais _môsieur_ ne daignait pas répondre. A son tour elle piqua la réplique favorite du petit champignon en s'excusant, le dos courbé.

Nulle ombre ni poil de la terrible panthère ne fit une apparition même furtive. Et ce fut encore le Capitaine qui dut raisonner, consoler, apaiser tout son petit monde dans les vestiaires. Et dieu seul savait qu'il en avait sa claque de tout ce cinéma ! Si on lui avait dit que de gérer des mioches sur le tard lui aurait pris tout son temps, il n'aurait pas postulé ! Heureusement que lui par contre ne tenait pas en prime le rôle de coach comme une certaine araignée turpide, sans ça, Shoichi ne s'en sortirait pas. Et en parlant d'arachnide, il ressentait une folle envie d'aller en étudier une de près… Malheureusement ses plans tombaient à l'eau encore une fois à cause de ce foutu Aomine !

Sourire radieux accroché sur ses lèvres, le brun à lunettes eut une idée formidable – normal elle venait de lui. Il attendrait patiemment que son _kōhai_ sorte de sa tanière pour se venger et lui apprendre le respect… D'ailleurs cela allait se produire dans peu de temps, car en tournant la tête, Shoichi vit posé dans un coin du vestiaire, un magazine fort intéressant sur l'idole du fauve. Inutile de dire qu'il allait se précipiter pour venir le récupérer. Il fut ramassé par le Capitaine qui jubilait intérieurement.

* * *

Mardi en fin d'après-midi, même lieu, même crime

Ce n'était pas jour d'entraînement mais un certain lycéen attendait assis sur le banc dans les vestiaires que sa proie n'arrive.

Aomine déambulait de son allure nonchalante en baillant dans l'allée menant au vestiaire. Etant sûr qu'aucun de ses coéquipiers n'étaient là, il pourrait récupérer sa bible tranquillement – et sans avoir les tympans percés par un certain blondinet aux poumons d'acier. Bref, la panthère marchait à pas de velours quand elle fut surprise de trouver son _senpai_ l'air radieux. Shoichi tourna la tête très lentement, comme pour faire durer le plaisir, puis afficha sa mine des grands jours. Par réflexe le grand brun recula de deux pas, son Capitaine foutait les pétoches ! Et là, Daiki comprit qu'il était foutu.

— C'est ça que tu cherches ? questionna innocemment Imayoshi en brandissant l'Evangile du péché.

— Oui je l'ai oublié, rends-le moi s'te plait.

— Oh mais bien sûr…

Au moment où Aomine allait reprendre son magazine des mains de son aîné, celui-ci ricana de manière effrayante le cachant derrière son dos.

— J'ai pas envie de jouer ! s'impatienta l'ancien miracle.

— Mais moi non plus je t'assure Aomine…

Le timbre menaçant entouré de miel du plus âgé ne présageait rien de bon, l'autre garçon attrapa des sueurs froides, voire carrément glacées. Il était seul avec son Capitaine, aucun témoin, personne ne retrouverait son corps le lendemain matin, démembré au fond d'un casier.

— Tu m'écoutes ?

L'as de Tōō se réveilla de sa torpeur et de ses élucubrations.

— Quoi !?

— Je viens de te dire que moi aussi ça ne m'amuse pas et surtout ton comportement. Alors si tu ne veux pas venir aux entraînements bien, mais tu devras rendre service à ton équipe en contrepartie.

Aomine grimaça, il venait de louper un épisode là.

— Tu vois ça ?

Imayoshi désigna une housse noire posée sur le banc. Comme le basané ne semblait pas deviner, l'autre poursuivit ses explications.

— C'est un déguisement, ta mission devra être d'espionner Kagami pour notre compte, Momoi a besoin de renseignements afin d'élaborer des statistiques correctes. C'est très simple tu vois, c'est à la portée du premier idiot, alors au boulot !

Aomine allait s'offusquer quand il fut interrompu par le brun à lunettes qui mima un geste pour déchirer la couverture de son précieux. Aussitôt toute protestation fut stoppée net. Pour le bien de Mako-chan, l'adolescent se tut et ouvrit la housse.

Un cri d'horreur transperça le calme du gymnase mais trop tard, le plan machiavélique d'Imayoshi était en marche, nul retour en arrière possible. Tandis que ce dernier souriait de toutes ses dents qui luisaient à la lueur des derniers rayons du soleil, Aomine suait à grosses gouttes. Son honneur allait irrémédiablement être sali, bafoué, piétiné. Il enfila la tenue d'espion sous le regard plein de vice de son Capitaine.

— Je t'ai mâché le plus gros du travail, je t'ai fait engager auprès de l'équipe de Seirin, tu commenceras vendredi, jour de leur entraînement. Et n'oublie pas : si tu veux revoir ton idole entière, accomplis ta mission correctement.

Aomine se mordit la lèvre en songeant que son _senpai_ était définitivement la pire ordure de l'univers.

* * *

Vendredi en fin d'après-midi au lycée Seirin

L'espion arriva une longue cape sur le dos avec en prime une capuche afin de dissimuler son apparence, trop honteux. Telle une ombre furtive que n'envierait pas Kuroko, il s'immisça à l'entrée du gymnase. Tous les basketteurs jouaient déjà, formant des petits groupes de deux ou trois. Même Riko était présente, observant son petit troupeau. Quand elle vit débarquer « l'intrus », elle détourna son attention et vint à sa rencontre tout sourire.

— Va te changer dans les vestiaires et rejoins-moi.

Aomine s'exécuta en soufflant. Il n'osait pas sortir, pas comme ça. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se décida à quitter les vestiaires. Lorsqu'il mit un pied sur le parquet, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers lui. Les yeux brillants, les joueurs reluquaient leur nouvelle femme de ménage d'un air avide et la bave aux lèvres. En effet, la tenue d'espion n'était autre qu'une petite robe noire surplombée de dentelles blanches à l'encolure et aux emmanchures. Un tablier en taffetas rehaussait le vêtement pour s'accorder avec le teint hâlé de la soubrette, des portes jarretelles bleues nuit galbaient ses longues jambes musclées. Le tout agrémenté d'un adorable serre-tête en forme d'oreilles de chat sur la tête de la victime, ainsi qu'une queue cousue derrière la tunique. Aomine était a-do-ra-ble et surtout sexy avons-le. Kagami déglutit difficilement, tenant son ballon contre sa poitrine.

La coach ordonna à la nouvelle recrue de chouchouter ses joueurs, la bonne blague ! Le viril fauve des parquets dut se rendre à la laverie telle une Cosette des temps modernes, la poisse quoi.

Devant la pile de linge sale, Aomine crut s'évanouir. A ce stade il ne possédait plus d'honneur mais plus de cellules olfactives non plus. Parce que laver les chaussettes de Kagami qui refoulaient autant qu'un chacal mort, ce n'était pas ragoutant ! Fort heureusement, il n'y avait pas les caleçons, sans ça il serait obligé de se crever les yeux. Une fois les maillots pliés, la femme de ménage apporta les boissons énergisantes pour la pause. De loin, il se faisait dévorer du regard par le Tigre de Seirin. Le basané le tua du sien, aussitôt l'Américain rougit comme une geisha toute timide en baissant la tête.

Non, sérieusement, il était de ce type d'effarouché ? Et un mythe qui s'effondre, un.

Au moment de rassembler les gourdes, Aomine fut surpris par son ancien coéquipier posté juste devant lui, ses perles d'azur le scannant des pieds à la tête. Et là ce fut au tour de la panthère de ne plus savoir où se mettre. S'il grillait sa couverture, il n'aurait plus qu'à quitter le pays. Il se replia stratégiquement en aidant à ramasser les ballons à l'autre bout du terrain. Mais en se retournant il tomba nez à torse avec Kuroko, encore une fois.

Aomine regardait son ancienne ombre. Tetsuya regardait cette étrange personne. Les yeux indigo scrutaient le visage impassible. Les iris céruléens détaillaient le galbe des cuisses fermes. Bref, Daiki se faisait mater sans vergogne. Il déguerpit aussi sec.

Pour bien enfoncer le clou de l'humiliation, il dut nettoyer le terrain avec les jeunes recrues. Jamais il ne faisait une chose pareille ! Même lors de ses brillantes années à Teikō. Seul devant les autres, il remarqua que sa jupette avait tendance à remonter et donc par voie de fait, que l'on pouvait voir la naissance de ses petites fesses rebondies… C'était pour cette raison que la lignée derrière lui était constituée d'adolescents soufflant comme des bœufs et qu'il se retrouvait isolé au front.

Et merde ! Merci Imayoshi, sale enflure !

* * *

Si son rôle ne se tenait qu'à briquer le sol, mais que nenni ! Son Capitaine avait été clair : il devait suivre Kagami comme son ombre pour l'espionner et découvrir sa botte secrète. Seulement Aomine n'en avait rien à carrer, mais soit, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. A regret il accompagna le roux dans son antre à savoir la caverne d'Ali Baba : le Magi Burger. Et encore une fois il dut le servir comme un prince avec son accoutrement. D'ailleurs tous les clients le regardaient bizarrement, surtout ceux du sexe fort, allez savoir pourquoi. L'as des miracles fit la queue en sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, puis porta le plateau rempli de victuailles de monsieur et enfin le regarda se goinfrer. Et ça dura… Dura… Dura longtemps. Parce que le Tigre de Seirin avait un appétit d'ogre.

Au moment de partir – enfin – Aomine fut assailli par un groupe de _fujoshis_ en délire qui couinait en lui tripotant les oreilles et la queue – de chat – pendant que sa cible disparaissait à la lueur des lampadaires. S'il arrivait à ressortir vivant de cette mélasse il allait faire sa fête à ce rouquin de malheur.

Puis la semaine d'après tout recommença : le cauchemar du cosplay, le viol visuel de la part d'ados bourrés de testostérone, le froid glissant le long de ses jambes découvertes et les rougeurs aux joues de Kagami lorsque le vent s'engouffrait dans sa jupette. Le brun athlétique n'en pouvait plus. Vraiment. Il songea même à laisser son magazine préféré entre les griffes de son tortionnaire de Capitaine. C'était pour dire dans l'état de délabrement psychique dans lequel il se trouvait… De plus, il devait s'infliger les entraînements de l'équipe concurrente et déjà que les siens le blasait. Rien que de regarder les autres courir partout, en nage, le fatiguait. Et ce tigre qui sautait à tour de bras sans jamais s'épuiser, énervant. Le clou du spectacle fut donné par Izuki lorsqu'il lança une blague dont il avait le secret. Aomine regretta l'espace d'un court instant les hurlements de Wakamatsu. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, sur son toit tranquille-pénard mais un SMS de son _senpai_ le fit revenir en pleine réalité. Sur la photo qu'il reçut, en guise de provocation, Imayoshi tenait fièrement le magazine chéri dans sa main droite et de la gauche une paire de ciseaux. Nom d'Akashi ! Ils avaient les mêmes penchants déviants, ça faisait froid dans le dos. Cette fois-ci Aomine prit peur, il allait passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Au cours des jours suivants, il redoubla d'efforts afin d'espionner au mieux son rival pour le compte de Momoi. Il se mit même dans sa peau pour détecter les points faibles et forts sur le physique du _yankee_. Il détailla, analysa ses moindres mouvements, la moindre parcelle de muscle, la moindre goutte de sueur. Mais rien, nada ! Il n'avait aucunement le don d'observation, tout ce qu'il retint c'est que Kagami puait la transpi et qu'il était positionné sur ressort, rien de nouveau à l'horizon.

Avant que sa couverture ne soit grillée, la panthère finit sa mission le plus rapidement possible en prenant quelques clichés en lousdé de son ennemi pendant l'entraînement. Quand enfin par le plus grand soulagement il allait sortir de ce gymnase infernal, il entendit à son tour une rafale de « clic ». Se retournant rapidement, le basané ne vit rien. Peut être rêva-t-il ?

* * *

Lundi suivant au lycée Tōō

Devant Imayochi le terrible, Daiki n'en menait pas large, les mains jointes, les bras devant ses jambes. Il prenait sur lui pour ne pas dire de bourde et ainsi préserver l'intégrité physique de Mako-chan. Le plus âgé regardait les photos défiler devant lui, son sourire s'amenuisait pour ne laisser qu'un trait mince à la place. Son absence d'expression inquiéta encore plus l'as de Tōō.

— C'est quoi ça ? demanda Shoichi le ton chargé de reproche.

— Bah les photos de Kagami en plein entraînement ! Enfin ce que tu m'avais demandé. Maintenant rends-moi mon magazine !

— Non mais tu te moques de moi ?

L'horrible sourire qu'arborait le plus vieux sortait tout droit d'un thriller psychologique, et Aomine détestait ce genre de film. Il flippa un tant soit peu là.

— Je ne vois que le derrière de Kagami sur toutes les photos, tu l'as fait exprès ou tu es incapable de te servir d'un appareil photo ? Et sur la seule qui serait acceptable, tout est flou !

— Ah mais j'en sais rien moi ! J'ai fait mon job tu devrais être content.

— Et tu n'as aucune information plus concrète pour Momoi ? Tu as passé une semaine entière avec lui alors ?

Les traits tirés, les sourcils froncés, Daiki commençait de s'énerver à son tour. Son Capitaine mettait en doute ses capacités d'agent secret, non mais allo quoi !

— Si tu crois que c'est facile de discuter avec un ours des cavernes ! Il ne fait que de grogner, quand il met des paniers, quand il est avec ses coéquipiers et encore plus quand il mange. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu récolter alors lâche-moi !

Dépité, Shoichi redonna son trophée de guerre à son joueur. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il comptait réellement sur le talent d'Aomine, il savait que ce serait un bide monumental. Une fois ce dernier parti, le brun à lunettes se permit un petit ricanement narquois, au moins il eût le plaisir de venger son équipe et rien que pour ça, ce fait égayait sa journée.

* * *

A l'autre bout de la ville, un certain fantôme se réjouissait de sa « prise » en envoyant les clichés compromettant à tous ses anciens coéquipiers, y compris à un certain Empereur. Sait-on jamais, il aurait l'occasion un jour ou l'autre de faire chanter la panthère.

Qui a dit que Kuroko était angélique ?

 **FIN**


End file.
